Change?
by Luna.H.02
Summary: Lucy heartfilia mencintai natsu dragneel, karna setelah kepergian lissana ia yang menjadi paling dekat dengan lissana, tetapi semenjak lissana kembali lucy selalu diabaikan, bahkan natsu sering mebgingkari janji, dan jarang mampir ke apartmentnya, sehingga ia mengambil misi solo, dan sesuatu terungkap. gaje, typo, ooc, oneshoot , author newbie


lissana dan natsu pernah terikat janji waktu kecil, berjanji bahwa natsu akan menikahi lissana.

tetapi saat lissana pergi. Lucy lah yang kini menjadi perempuan terdekat dengan natsu, oh setidaknya itu yang membuat lucy jatuh cinta padanya. yah.. lucy jatuh cinta pada pria berambut surai pink sakura ini, tingkah lakunya, kelakuan bodohnya, sungguh membuat lucy tertarik dan kini lucy jatuh cinta pada natsu. Bodohnya lucy tau natsu itu polos atau bisa sebut saja bodoh, dia tak bisa membedakan cinta pada nakamanya dengan cinta dengan seseorang perempuan, untung saja lucy sabar karna ia juga tak ingin mamaksakan perasaan natsu jika memang ia tak mencintainya.

setidaknya natsu masih ada disamp

ingnya dan selalu menjaganya.

tetapi tidak lagi sejak lissana kembali, kini natsu lebih mementingkan lissana.

Semuanya berubah, natsu kini lebih mementingkan lissana, tetapi harusnya ia tau natsu sudah pasti mencintai lissana begitupun sebaliknya. Sungguh mereka pasangan yang cocok, Sampai kini natsu lebih sering bersama lissana, terkadang melupakan janjinya dengan lucy, sudah jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah ia mampir ke apartment lucy. Lucy tau bahwa ia hanya nakama natsu tetapi bisakah ia tak perlu menjauhi lucy walaupun ia sudah memiliki lissana? Sungguh Bodoh Lucy mencintai dirinya, ya.. ya.. harusnya ia tau.. benar benar tau, bahwa tak mungkinmungkin seorang natsu dragneel menyukainya.

sampai akhirnya lucy memutuskan mengambil misi solo, walaupun ia tak pernah sekalipun mengambil misi solo

mading.

hm.. lucy terlihat sedang memilih milih misi apa yang akan diambil, sampai matanya tertuju dengan suatu misi mungkin cukup sulit tetapi hadiahnya besar yaitu 1.000.000,00 jewel itu cukup bagi lucy untuk membayar uang sewanya beberapa bulan kedepan, sampai akhirnya ia mengambil misi itu.

"mira, aku ambil misi ini" ucap lucy

"ara.. ara.. kau mengambil misi solo lucy?" tanya mira dan dibalas anggukan olehku.

jaa, mira. ucapku lalu pergi keluar guild.

"Ayolah, lucy heartfilia, bagaimana bisa kau melawanku dengan kekuatan seperti itu". ucap ckarels, salah satu anggota guild gelap yang telah menantang lucy agar bisa mendapatkan uang itu lucy harus membunuhnya.

"lucy heartfilia hm.. sepertinya aku pernah dengar marga itu, ah apakah kau anak dari jude heartfilia?" tanyanya

aku tersentak mendengar nama ayahku disebut "ada hubungan apa kau dengan ayahku" aku menjawab dingin sambil menatapnya tajam, sungguh perasaannya tak enak.

"aku yang membunuhnya" ujarnya santai.

 **DEG!**

Nani? bukankah ia meninggal karna sakit? tanyaku masih tak percaya

"aku membunuhnya dengan memasukkan racun di makanannya, lalu ia mati dengan perlahan, dia jadi menderita, begitu lebih baik bukan haha!"

ucapnya sambil tertawa seperti orang gila!

 **DEG!**

Lagi lagi jantungku serasa berhenti terdetak mendengar penjelasannya, Lucy tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi, lalu aku menggertakkan gigi gigiku sungguh kesal, apalagi karna selama ini ia diberi musuh yang mudah mudah saja, apa aku selemah ini?, mereka hanya beralasan supaya aku tidak kenapa napa, terutama dia, dia bilang akan selalu menjagaku! hah? mana buktinya? omong kosong!

bullshit you know? gumamku kemudian menatap tajam dia aku mulai merenggangkan otot otot ku

kretek.. kretek..

uh aku terus berjalan sambil menyeringai kini perlahan tubuhku berubah, didapati 2 tanduk berwarna merah dikepalaku, lalu kuku-kuku ku berubah menjadi panjang dan tajam seperti belati tajam sekali. mataku perlahan menjadi berwarna merah. sayap kecil berwarna merah darah dipunggungku.

K-kau! ucapnya ketakutan dan tidak percaya

he? ada apa sepertinya tadi kau tidak takut sekali denganku, ucapku santai.

"kau monster! iblis terkutuk!" teriaknya

"hah.. aku memang iblis, lalu kalau aku memang terkutuk kenapa? asal kau tau. Aku tak pernah memperlihatkannya pada siapapun, mungkin kau beruntung ~ ini hadiahku untukmu ne? terimalah, karna kau orang pertama yang melihatku seperti ini~" ucapnya dengan nada mempermainkan.

tak lama lucy langsung menusuknya pas dijantungnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan tajam, tentu saja dia langsung mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya, kemudian perlahan lahan pengelihatannya mulai menghilang, akhirnya ia meninggal.

saat itupun lucy berubah menjadi lucy heartfilia, gadis yang mencintai seorang natsu, yang tadi tubuhnya seperti monster dengan tanduk, sayap itu perlahan menghilang setelah itu dia meninggalkan ckarels tanpa wajah berdosa sedikitpun

/ ha? mana lucy yang kita kenal, tak berani membunuh orang, yang bawel, selalu tersenyum, ramah? selalu mengeluh saat menjalankan misi yang susah? lucy yang kita kenal bukan monster seperti tadi kan? /

pintu guild terbuka, terlihatlah seorang gadis pirang dengan banyak darah ditubuhnya, itu bukan dari lukanya tapi darah si ckarels sialan itu!

tentu saja semua orang memasang wajah kaget, bagaimana lucy bisa berlumuran darah, tak mungkin ia membunuh orang kan? tanya mereka dalam hati

okaeri lucy, ucap mira

tapi kini lucy hanya memasang wajah datar tak berbicara sepatah katapun atau tersenyum pun tidak.

heh, kini semua orang menatap lucy dengan tatapan bingung ditambah lagi kenapa baju lucy bisa berlumuran darah sih!

kini gantian lucy menatap mereka semua tajam bisa diartikan seperti "Jangan—melihatku—seperti—itu—atau—kau—akan—kubunuh. "

refleks kemudian mereka melanjutkan aktivitas maisng masing.

Lucy, bagaimana tentang misimu? tanya mira sambil membawakan Lucy orange juice kesukaannya.

lucy menghela napas, ne mira sebelum kuceritakan boleh aku meminta minuman yang lain? ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

tentu saja, apa itu! tanya mira

seketika senyuman manisnya itu menjadi senyum yang menyeramkan "darah" ucapnya sengaja ia menekan kata kata darah.

DEG!

Kini semua orang menatap lucy lagi, benarkah? seorang lucy? meminta darah? untuk apa? darah hewan? atau manusia? entah kenapa lucy berubah drastis setelah misi ini natsu pun ikut heran.

Darah? darah apa? tanya mira sedikit bingung dicampur takut.

tentu saja darah manusia mira~ kau ini bagaimana sih~ ucap lucy dengan nada yang pura pura diimuti.

ah tapi bajumu berlumuran darah apakah kau tak mau menggantinya dulu? dan kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? tanya mira

Oh ini? aku habis membunuh seseorang, dan sialnya darahnya terkena bajuku, menyebalkan. jawab lucy santai

Eh? lagi lagi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh lucy, lucy membunuh seseorang? bahkan melihat temannya terluka saja ia tak tahan, menyakiti seseorang saja tidak pernah, kini tiba tiba ia membunuh seseorang? hah? mimpikah? apakah kenyataan? tanya mereka dalam hati

baiklah mira kalau tidak mau membawakannya untukku, aku meminum ini saja, jadi mau kuceritakan? tanya lucy

mira hanya mengangguk mukanya masih depresi karna lucy telah membunuh seseorang tapi tak ada rasa bersalah apapun dari raut wajahnya.

jadi— lucy berhenti berbicara sebentar, menghela napas, "sepertinya aku tidak bisa bercerita sekarang, karna kita akan kedatangan tamu" ucap lucy sontak membuat guild kaget.

tamu? siapa? tanya erza

lucy tak menjawab ia hanya menghitung mundur

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

Pas! tiba tiba pintu guild terbuka dengan suara bantingan

 **BRAK!!?**

ACNOLOGIA? Ucap mereka bersamaan.

mau apa kau kemari! bentak erza yang mulai kesal

"tenanglah, aku kesini tak akan mengincar dragon slayer atau salah satu dari kalian, aku hanya ingin membunuh 1 orang disini dan orang itu kalau tidak dibunuh akan menyebabkan bahaya besar bahkan melebihiku" ucap acnologia tajam

siapa? apakah itu natsu? atau master? atau gray? atau gajeel/wendy? tanya erza lagi

sekali lagi acnologia menggeleng dan menjawab **"Bukan"**

lalu siapa? tanya master

 _Lucy heartfilia._ jawabnya

semua menengok ke lucy, tetapi ekspresi lucy santai saja, bahkan seperti menganggap acnologia bukan masalah, padahal waktu kedatangan acnologia beberapa waktu lalu lucy sangat ketakutan.

oh, jadi kau _melihatnya?_ tanya lucy datar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun

"Melihat apa?" tanya gray bingung.

Seharusnya kalian menjaganya lebih baik, agar tak berkeliaran sendirian. ucap acnologia

"ha?kenapa aku harus dijaga? itu menyusahkan! seharusnya kau yang dijaga mungkin dibunuh! seharusnya tadi aku juga membunuhmu disana, cih. dasar acnologia sialan, menyusahkanku saja." ucap lucy sinis.

Baiklah, kau yang akan kubunuh nona hearfilia, seperti ibumu yang sudah kubunuh~ ucap acnologia

"Sial, kenapa kau membicarakannya disini sih! sekali lagi aku beda dengannya dia malaikat aku iblis! ini juga karnanya menyegel kekuatan tidak berguna ini! kau membuka aibku acnologia sialan!" ucap lucy sekali lagi kini benar benar marah.

huh? lebih menyeramkan dari END (Etherious Natsu Dragneel)yah? kau yang menyusahkan iblis sialan! ucap acnologia

Sekali lagi kau membuka aibku naga sialan! cepatlah kau hanya menyusahkanku! decih lucy

sementara guild bertanya tanya, aib lucy?

lebih menyeramkan dari end? apa maksud dari semua ini? tanya mereka

"hey kenapa kalian membawa bawa namaku" ucap natsu karna ia tau natsu itu adalah end dan sudah membunuh zeref.

mereka berdua hanya melirik natsu dan sekitarnya.

huh bereskan sekitar dulu. ucap lucy menyerahkannya pada acnologia.

kini acnologia menyerang sekitar mereka sehingga semua orang di guild terhempas beberapa kilometer, tetapi masih dapat melihat lucy, dan acnologia yang sedang berhadapan.

acnologia yang tadinya berwujud manusia, kini berubah menjadi naga perlahan lahan. lalu lucy kini perlahan berubah menjadi monster seperti saat ia melawan ckarels tadi, kini ia bertanduk merah, mempunyai sayap kecil darah tangannya yang mulai panjang dan tajam seperti belati, matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah betapa kaget semua orang di guild melihat perubahan lucy.

beberapa menit Mereka bertarung, kini acnologia sudah sekarat sedangkan lucy belum menggunakan setengah kekuatannya.

Oh, ayolah acnologia.. kau bilang mau membunuhku, hah... tadi sepertinya aku lagi ingin minum darah manusia tetapi kau bukan manusia yah? sungguh disayangkan kau bukan manusia padahal aku ingin meminum darahmu jika kau manusia. ucap lucy sedikit sedih yang dibuat buat

kau juga bukan manusia bodoh! ucap acnologia

tentu saja aku manusia! ucap lucy tak lama kemudian lucy pun menusuk jantung acnologia tepat di jantungnya sehingga nasibnya sama seperti ckarels tadi, ia mengeluarkan batu darah kemudian perlahan pengelihatannya mulai menghilang lalu meninggal.

 _Sungguh menyedihkan Acnologia._ ucap lucy yang kemudian berubah menjadi lucy biasa lagi sehingga orang orang mulai mendekatinya mereka ingin bertanya banyak hal.

ah, acnologia membokar indentitasku saja, gumam lucy

tak lama lucy pergi meninggalkan mereka mungkin ia pergi dan takkan pernah kembali, karna identitasnya sudah terbongkar.

1 minggu kemudian

kini guild sudah dibangun kembali, tetapi lucy belum kembali juga.

kemana lucy, apakah ia takkan kembali lagi? tanya natsu

tidak tahu, mungkin ia sebenarnya tak ingin identitasnya terbongkar natsu.. ucap master

lagipula ucapan acnologia benark kita harus membunuhnya tambah master yang tentu saja membuat guild kaget~

Nani? ucap mereka serempak

bagaimana mungkin kita membunuhnya master! dia nakama kita master! ucap erza geram

ini demi kebaikan kita semua kita harus membunuhnya, tapi kita harus mengumpulkan orang orang terkuat dahulu, karna acnologia saja dapat dikalahkan olehnya dengan mudah dan terlebih lagi ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. jeljelas master

aku tidak mau membunuhnya! geram natsu

jadi kau mau dia yang membunuhmu, membunuh kita semua? bentak master

semua terdiam.

tiba tiba terlihat seorang berjubah dengan tudung, mendengar semuanya tadi.

ha? kukira guild ini akan menerimaku ternyata tidak, huh... ternyata memang benar takkan ada yang mau menerimaku, baiklah aku akan pergi, takkan mengganggu ketentraman kalian, tenang saja aku takkan membunuh kalian maupun orang orang yang ada di guild lain, asal kalian tak usah mencariku dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, Karna mulai saat ini aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya _Nakama._ ucap lucy sambil berdecih lalu pergi meninggalkan guild itu.

ini semua salah master! dengar dia takkan melukai guild kita! dia kan sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu! kenapa master! egois sekali! bentak natsu

master menunduk mencoba memanggil lucy

lucy mendongakan kepalanya kebelakang.

ada apa? tanyanya dingin.

belum master berbicara lucy sudah memulainya lagi

Ah.. mungkin kau masih tak percaya yah? baiklah~ aku akan membuktikannya ucap lucy

buktikan apa? tanya erza

tentu saja dengan mati~ ucapnya santai.

kemudian ia merubah sebagian tangannya menjadi tangan monster lalu menusuk jantungnya sendiri sehingga membuatnya terjatuh tak bernyawa lagi.

semua orang disana matanya terbelalak.

LUCY! teriak semua orang yang ada disana dengan cepat wendy mengobatinya tak lama kemudian poluchyka datang membantu dan akhirnya... berhasil...

huh.. poluchyka menghembuskan nafas

kenapa ia menusuk jantungnya sendiri? ini salah siapa? kenapa ia melakukan ini? tanya poluchyka pada orang" di guild

tentu saja semuanya diam, tam ada yang menjawab.

atas kemauanku sendiri dan jangan menghalangiku. ucap lucy dingin

hah? kau pikir dengan bunuh diri masalah akan selesai? ucap poluchyka dia belum tau apa" juga belum tau lucy itu siapa

tentu saja, iyakan, m-a-s-t-e-r?. ucap lucy

dan yah, jangan menghalangiku kalau kau tak mau kubunuh. ucap lucy datar

tak lama kemudian ia mulai merubah sebelah tangan nya menjadi yangan monster dan hampir saja sedikit lagi saja iys dapat menusuk jantungnya itu tetapi ditahan, oleh siapa?

natsu? Ucapnya.

huh... kau tak memikirkan orang" sekitarmu? lagipula master sudah salah menilaimu, sekarang ia akan menerimamu di guild, daripada kau bunuh diri dan hanya membuat orang bersedih , setidaknya pikirkan perasaan kami, para nakamamu ucap natsu

lucy melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan natsu.

tentu saja, siapa yang mau perduli, hah? kau tak tau aku iblis dan cukup sampai sini saja aku tak mau menderita, ddan aku juga tak mau menderitakan orang lain! jadi lebih baik aku mati saja, lalu masalah selesai, mudahkan? Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

huh? kata siapa tidak ada yang tidak perduli? kalau begitu kau anggap aku apa? kau pikir aku tak memperdulikanmu? tanya natsu kesal.

tidak. ucap lucy dingin

huh? kau bilang akan selalu menjagaku, menemaniku, mana buktinya? saat aku melawan si ckarels sialan itu, aku berharap kalau kau ada disana, dan menghentikanku. Tapi apa? kau hanya bersama lissana, sudahlah natsu kau tidak perlu memberi harapan kepadaku, lebih baik jalani saja kehidupanmu, dan biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau, tambahnya datar.

huh? kau saja mengambil misi tanpa bilang kepadaku. ucap natsu

percuma, sudah kuajak kau berapa kali, tapi ada saja alasan yang kau berikan! geram lucy.

itu beneran! aku tak mengada ngada. ucap natsu ikuikut geram

sudahlah, aku tak peduli apa alasanmu dan jangan halangi aku! bentak lucy

aku akan menghalangimu. Huh.. aku hanya rindu dengan teman masa kecilku, lagipula aku menganggapnya tak lebih dsri seorang adik, sudahlah Lucy, kali ini aku minta maaf, tapi lebih baik kau tetap di guild ini, dan jangan coba bunuh diri. ucap natsu tegas

hah? siapa kau? melarang larangku seenaknya! ucap lucy sinis

"aku yang akan menjagamu nanti, melindungimu nanti, selalu ada untukmu, dan menjadi pendamping hidupmu." ucapnya dengan semburat tipis dipipinya, ia rada malu mengatakan ini didepan semua orang di guild, tentu saja sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengatakan private berdua saja dengan lucy tetapi ini juga demi mencegah Lucy.

"hah? jangan bercanda Dragneel!" ucapku

Aku tak bercanda lucy heartfilia! ucap natsu

jadi? tanya lucy

jadi apa? tanya balik natsu polos

uh tentu saja semua anggota guild sweatdrop padahal sebentar lagi ia dapat membujuk lucy juga menjadi kekasihnya tetapi malah begini. tak lupa lucy pun juga ikutan sweatdrop.

terserah kau lah. ucap lucy malas

jadi kau kekasihku? tanya natsu dengan wajah polosnya pula.

itu yang tadi ingin lucy bilang bodoh! ucap semua orang di guild serempak.

menurutmu? tanya lucy

"menurutku yah.. em.. iya.." ucapnya gugup tak lupa rona merah dipipinya.

dan tiba tiba tertular pada lucy, hahh... memang hanya natsu yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya, "baiklah" ucap lucy kini senyum, senyum yang seperti biasanya yang ia tunjukkan.

kini semua orang banya bersorak dan memberi selamat pada mereka berdua.

etto, lucy gomen.. ucap master

tak apa master, arigatou masih mau menerimaku. ucap lucy lembut

ah.. ya... Jadi sekarang waktunya BERPESTA!!! Teriak master.

AYE! Ucap mereka serempak.


End file.
